


falsification

by simplyclockwork



Series: Tumblr Inspired/Prompted Sherlock Fics - Part One [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU + Trope + Prompt Challenge, Bookstore!AU, Fake Dating, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Not canon-compliant Mary Morstan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork
Summary: AU + Trope + PromptThis one was requested by @fandomchaosposts on tumblrAU:#7 – bookstore!AUTrope:#6 – Fake DatingPrompt:#2 – “Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck this shit. Fuck.”This ended up much longer than a drabble, and now I want to write a long one-shot (or more) on this 😅 Thought it would be fun to make Sherlock the eccentric bookstore owner here, one who prefers the comfort of casual, loose clothing and hiding amongst his books.Also, he has a crush on John because how can he not have a crush on the adorable budding author making his first big break?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Tumblr Inspired/Prompted Sherlock Fics - Part One [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528859
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	falsification

“Please, Sherlock?” John’s voice dipped into a pleading tone, thrumming with nervous energy as he followed the tall man around the bookstore. “Just for this one event. If I go stag, I _know_ my mum is going to try and set me up with that awful Morstan girl again.” He faked a shudder, smiling when Sherlock let out a low chuckle as the man climbed up a small ladder set against the tall bookshelf.

“She is awfully boring,” Sherlock admitted, slipping a thick book back into its place. He tipped his head back to look down at John, brow quirked. “Just the once, you say?”

John bounced forward on the balls of his feet, gratitude sparking in his eyes. “Yes, just once. For the book signing.” He rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous laugh escaping his lips. “If I don’t show up with a date, I’m _doomed_.”

Sherlock chuckled again, descending the ladder with a stack of books cradled in the crook of his elbow. “That seems rather dramatic, John.” His voice was amused, and he set the load in his arms down on a messy side table. “All right, John. I will accompany you like your fake boyfriend to your book signing.” His pale eyes sparkled with mirth. “If only to ‘save you’ from what you perceive as _certain doom_.”

John sighed out a relieved breath. “Thank you.” His words were fervent, and Sherlock offered a small smile in return.

* * *

On the day of the book signing, Sherlock felt somewhat out of place. Standing in a sharp suit, his ordinarily unruly hair tamed into crisp curls with a ridiculous amount of product, he shifted on his feet, filled with nervous energy.

“Stop fidgeting,” John whispered, settling a hand on the small of Sherlock’s back. “You’ll blow our cover.”

Sherlock stuffed his own hands into the pockets of his dress pants, itching for the casual comfort of his well-worn slacks and button-up flannel. He resisted the urge to rock back on his heels and narrowed his eyes at a small, grey-haired woman making a sudden beeline toward them. A petite, blonde-haired young woman followed in her wake, sharp eyes locking onto John with evident hunger.

“Bloody hell,” John muttered. “Here they come.” Reaching out, he wrapped his fingers around Sherlock’s wrist. “Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck this shit.” His voice wavered with evident nerves. “Fuck! Quick, give me your hand!” Sherlock slipped his hand from his pocket and allowed John to tangle their fingers together. His heart leapt at the contact, and he swallowed down the rapid beat of his pulse as the two women reached them.

“Johnny!” The older lady exclaimed, reaching forward to pull him into a one-armed hug as John kept his hand locked with Sherlock’s.

“Hello, mum,” he said into her shoulder, squeezing Sherlock’s fingers with a silent message. When they broke apart, John’s mother looked up to Sherlock, eyes narrowed.

“Hello, I don’t think we’ve met…” she offered a hand, which Sherlock shook with his free grip.

“Sherlock Holmes,” he replied, fighting the urge to squirm under her intense look.

“Sherlock owns this bookstore,” John broke in, coming to his aid. John’s mother smiled, but her eyes flickered between them, still narrowed.

“Ah, yes, lovely. Nice to meet you.” She smiled up at Sherlock with her head tilted.

“Likewise, Mrs. Watson,” Sherlock replied, and she chuckled. The sound was so very like John’s own laughter that Sherlock blinked in surprise.

“Actually, it’s Ms. Watson,” she corrected. “But, please, call me Jean.”

“Of course, Ms. Wa—er, Jean.” Sherlock stuttered, face reddening. John cleared his throat and looked to the young blonde woman standing beside his mother.

“Hello, Mary,” he greeted her, to which the young woman grinned.

“John!” she gushed, leaning forward to offer her cheek. John hesitated, then dropped an air kiss to it with reluctance. “A book signing, how exciting! We _must_ catch up over coffee so you can tell me all about it!” Mary’s eyes flickered to Sherlock, suddenly smug. Sherlock frowned at the look, hand tightening unconsciously on John’s. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Holmes,” she added, her tone making the words an afterthought. John shifted beside him, face pinched. Sherlock looked down to catch his helpless look. After a moment, he moved closer to John, releasing his hand to drape an arm over John’s shoulders.

“I believe it is time for the book signing,” he stated said, narrowing his eyes at Mary before turning back to face the man at his side. “John?”

John nodded, his relief evident. “Yes—of course. Yes.” He slipped out from under Sherlock’s arm and headed to the autograph table. Sherlock watched him go with a small smile before he caught Mary watching him with a hard face. He tossed a smug look in her direction and moved to follow John.


End file.
